The invention relates to a quick-connector for the terminal fastening of a penetrating reinforcement or rebar to a dowel oriented perpendicular to it and having a terminal radial expansion.
Concrete dowels are designed as intermediate layer connectors with a fastening means, preferably fastened in cured concrete, in a blind bore, using reaction resin mortars, and an embedding means later embedded in wet concrete. The dowels have terminal radial expansions for receiving tensile loads. Such expansions are, for example, conical expansions of a tubular element in the form of a concrete dowel.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,266 a resilient wire clip is used as a quick-fastener for unassisted assembly of two light-weight continuous panels that are oriented perpendicular to each other. The clip includes a primary turning arc of 150xc2x0 and lateral arms each having a secondary turning arc of 180xc2x0 running perpendicular to its respective arm. The secondary turning arc serves as a form-fitting wrap-around hook for a light-weight panel, the lateral arms are deflected 90xc2x0 at the height of the panel and are fashioned together with a slightly underslung primary turning arc as a clippable hook that grips the width of the light panel.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,791 a resilient wire clip is used as a quick-fastener for unassisted assembly of two light-weight continuous rebars that are oriented perpendicular to each other. The wire clip includes, in its middle section, a primary turning arc of 180xc2x0 and parallel running lateral arms each having a perpendicular secondary turning arc of 120xc2x0, wherein each secondary turning arc is clippable over the rebar and force-fittingly fixes the rebar to the other rebar.
The object of the present invention is to provide a removable quick connector for the terminal fastening of a penetrating rebar to a concrete dowel. A further object is to provide a single-handedly mountable variant.
The object is essentially achieved by the quick-connector of the present invention. In accordance with the invention, there is provided a quick connector, preferably, in the form of a wire clip comprising a wire loop with a bent segment of wire at least partially made of resilient elastic metal with a thickness between 2 and 8 mm. The wire loop is at an angle of approximately between 90xc2x0 to 180xc2x0 relative to a primary turning arc, wherein the primary turning arc receives the concrete dowel on one side, and has a half length with a radius greater than or equal to the non-radially expanded diameter of the associated concrete dowel. The primary turning arc has arms that are mirror-symmetrical to a plane dividing the angle in half, wherein each arm unilaterally receives an associated rebar. A secondary turning arc is deflected essentially perpendicular to the primary turning arc at an angle between 90xc2x0 and 360xc2x0 and has a radius greater than or equal to the diameter of the rebar. Each arm, at its end, is essentially deflected perpendicular to the primary turning arc. Each arm is formed into a clippable hook deflected at an angle between 30xc2x0 and 90xc2x0 relative to the primary turning arc, wherein the hook force-fittingly extends into the radially external front zone of the terminally radial expansion of the concrete dowel.
The concrete dowel can be wrapped around a radially unexpanded part of the primary turning arc of the wire clip. The clippable hooks of the arms are resiliently detachable in the terminal radial expansion with a terminal deformation fastened to the primary turning arc. The wire clip is securely force-fittingly fixed at three terminal points on the concrete dowel because the clippable hooks of each arm attach into the radial expansion of the concrete dowel and the primary turning-arc unilaterally encompass the non-radially expanded part. The penetrating rebar is securely force-fittingly fixed between the radially expanded part of the concrete dowel and the secondary turning arcs.
The secondary turning arc is advantageously at an angle of between 90xc2x0 and 180xc2x0, whereby the penetrating rebar can be introduced radially on one side.
A tertiary turning arc at an angle of between 90xc2x0 and 270xc2x0 can advantageously be disposed, for each arm, between the secondary turning arc and the clippable hook, whereby the secondary turning arc, in the clippable condition, is deformed to an angle greater than 180xc2x0, which fixes therein the penetrating rebar force-fittingly on both sides.
The tertiary turning arc is preferably parallel to the primary turning arc and further advantageous, in the direction of the symmetry plane, crimped, whereby the rebar per arm makes contact with the tertiary arm. As a result of this arrangement, the wire clip is compact.
For each arm, a quaternary turning arc with an angle between 90xc2x0 and 180xc2x0 is arranged parallel to the secondary turning arc between the tertiary turning arc and the clippable hook, the quaternary turning arc force-fittingly fixing the rebar and the secondary turning arc.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.